High School Heroes
by Myrclline
Summary: AU. Wally West was in the chess club, Dick Grayson was a mathlete, Megan Morse was a cheerleader, Conner Kent was the head quarterback, Artemis Crock was that quick-witted chick. Kaldur? He was pretty much in everything. Spitfire, Supermartian


**Title:** High School Heroes  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Oneshot. Wally West was in the chess club, Dick Grayson was a mathlete, Megan Morse was a cheerleader, Conner Kent was the head quarterback, Artemis Crock was that quick-witted chick. Kaldur? He was pretty much in everything. High School AU Spitfire/SuperMartian

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything; but I'd be a happy idiot if Santa decided to give me the rights to the YJ development team for christmas:)

I know I should be writing a new chapter for Assembling the Team, however... my braindead-ness is getting to me :( Sorry, it's mainly spitfire centric but I hope you guys enjoy it either way!

* * *

><p><strong>12:40<strong> **pm**  
><strong>Mr. Henderson English Lit. Classroom<strong>  
><strong>Lunch Activities<strong>  
><strong>Chess ClubInternational Mathlete program**

"Your move."

Wally West was many things, charming, good-looking, suave and charismatic. At least he thought so. However the one thing he certainly was not; was better than Kaldur Ahm, at chess. Squinting hard at the chess piece, as if looking at his crumbling white pawn was going to make it shoot lasers at its opponents, wondering what on earth had convinced him to even join the club in the first place. Groaning in frustration and pulling on his disheveled red hair, he couldn't decide if he should just surrender.

"Ugh, Kal, you're vicious."

"My apologies Wally; I assumed it was a protocol for the game"

Of course he had to be such a gentleman; it always made him feel guilty whenever he was angry at him. It was so annoying how good at everything he was. If he were anyone else, Wally swore he would've probably hated him with a burning passion; however no one could really hate Kaldur.

However someone he could definitely hate was Dick Grayson.

"You're getting beat again Wall-man. So much for superiority week huh?"  
>"Shut up; what kind of kid goes for the mathlete team?"<br>"Uh, I do."

Snorting at his response, Wally couldn't help but sulk slightly at the sight of his two teammates. What he wouldn't give to just be able to run outside and do something; anything other than chess or math. As much as he was one for logic and science, he did have a life. Unfortunately for him; life or not, he was much too overshadowed by his two best friends. Dick Grayson was _the_ Dick Grayson, so that really was it's own point, Kaldur was pretty much all rounded academic wise and sports wise, so therefore there wasn't really anything for him to beat him at. Not even art; Wally was awful at the arts.

Groaning in frustration as he stretched out, causing a ruckus to the chagrin of the other students in the room, he had commented grimly "I'm never following you two, to your _activities _ever again. This is going to be the end of me."

Rolling his eyes, Dick shrugged and flicked a pen his way, "Why not join the football team? I mean if you tried hard enough you'd be able to be at least half the size of the quarter-back's they have by the end of term."

That was a thought; for once a positive thought came out of the boy wonder (the best he could offer), who was equally academically perfect as Kal; why did he have to be friends with a bunch of smart asses. That just made him look bad. He was reconsidering hanging out with the kids that skated by the rink on 52nd street- however recalling his last encounter with the alpha male of their pack; he immediately decided against it. The last time he tried skating on with someone's board, it didn't turn out very pretty.

"Are you kidding? I'd be pounded into ground if I joined."

"Volleyball?"

"Nope, Ms. Richards hates me after my outburst in fourth grade"

"Chemistry Club?"

"Come on' do you think I want to look like even more of a nerd than I already am?"

"Arts and Crafts?"

"How old do you think I am? _Five_?"

Finally, it was Kaldur who managed to make a decent suggestion, "What of the track team the school curriculum offers? I have heard you are extremely capable with short distances and a fast speed?"

That struck a nerve. It wasn't like he hadn't considered it before, he was really fast, at least that was what he'd been told by his middle school gym teachers and relatives from all over his family. Yeah, speed was something he could do; he could run fast, think fast, eat fast. Maybe he should've really done it, because honestly, the minute any college looked at his CV, they'd scoff before throwing it onto the '_un-participative_' section of their applicants.

He paused for a brief second, taking in a long breath, before shaking his head, "Nah. Too much trouble."

With exasperated groans from Dick and disapproving looks from Kaldur, he narrowed his eyes in their direction before shrugging of their reactions. He didn't want to listen to Dick moaning about how annoying he found him, however he supposed, it was inevitable.

"Wally what else do you _do _in your free time? Might as well do it!"

"Uh, FYI, _Girls_"

That instantly gained a huge outburst of unceremonious laughter, and dirty looks from the other occupants near them. Dick could not believe what he'd just heard from Wally West. Even if _Wallace _enjoyed portraying himself as a full time Casanova, it was no secret that he wasn't very fluent in the language of women or the understanding of the concept of them. Okay, maybe _he _himself wasn't great at it either, however he was certain he had more experience that Wally West.

Faking a few tears, Dick had finished with a sheepish smile, "Ah, you're hilarious Wally."

"_SHUT. UP._" Wally found himself gritting his teeth and clenching his hands, slowly turning dangerously white as the impulse to punch the thirteen year old's face increase with every passing second. What right did he have to say anything about him? Ugh, as much as he loved his best friend (dude, in a platonic way, _duh_) sometimes Dick Grayson could really be a _dick._

"Friends, I do not think it's appropriate-"

"Come _on _Wally, when was the last time you got a girl's number. Plus, all you pretty much do is stare at Megan Morse all day long," that caused his posture to stiffen noticeably as he tense up, "Not only that, I'm pretty sure the girl you have the most interaction with is _Artemis Crock_."

That did it; it was a trigger to the bomb strapped shamelessly on Wally West- his mind was just metaphorically plastered with C4 ready to explode at any minute, and that was the trick to get it done.

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow at Wally's horrified expression, "I do not understand, is he upset at the lack of interaction with Megan or the abundant interaction with Artemis?"

"Artemis."

Pouting at her name, Wally rolled his eyes and shot daggers at the ebony hair-ed boy, "Ugh, don't say her name within five feet of me."

"What is so wrong with Artemis might I ask? She does not possess any quality I know that might be unpleasant to you Kid."

Kid. That was the nickname they'd given him after they had heard his Uncle Barry call him that during his ninth birthday. _Worst_ birthday ever. Not only did no one show up, Dick and Kaldur had the opportunity to delve into his previous personally life; most of which his mother kept was incredibly embarrassing, Dick had never forgotten to mention it on occasion.

Sticking his tongue out, Wally made a gagging motion, "She's horrid. Not only is she rude, arrogant and just _mean_; she thinks she's better than me in everything. Not just that. Every time I look at her I literally make this face." Kaldur cringed as he saw the immature and appalling expression etched on Wally's face. Sometimes he wondered how he begun to comprehend characters such as Wally and Dick.

"I think she's _hot_."

Dick watched, bemused as Wally's flaming red hair bristled at his comment, completely atrociously repelled by his words.

"That is _disgusting_ man. What are you, thirteen? You'd never stand a chance anyway."

"More of a chance than you'd ever have."

Wally looked as if he was fighting back the words to say something, as he looked up and down, biting on the inside of his cheeks, however he finally burst out saying, "Why'd I want a _troll_ like her when I could have someone like Megan? Who's not only hot, but also the sweetest, nicest person I know."

With a wolfish grin, Dick clicked his tongue before replying, "Because you obviously can't have the latter."

Prior to leaving the room in a rush, Wally barked out his final words to the boy.

"I don't like you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>11:10 am<br>Mr. Lee's Chemistry Lab  
>Third Period<br>Sophomore Chemistry**

"_Hello, Megan_"

Artemis Crock wanted to roll her eyes _so _badly, and hit the kid at the same time, because honestly this game of chase-and-get-no-where, was getting a little tiring. If only Wally West was sane enough to notice it.

"Wally," drawled out Artemis as she glared daggers at him, "Give the girl some breathing room before you blow all your perv germs on her."

Childish, immature, unsophisticated, you could call it whatever you wanted to, however to her, it was fun. Nothing many things could make her happier, than to see Wally West explode like a miniature volcano, spewing out his lame comebacks as he did so. Maybe he didn't find it as entertaining, although he didn't seem to oblige or attempt to dodge his way out of a fight, so neither ever did try to fix anything.

This was just one of the many classes she shared with him, it was a little bit annoying at times, however it was the perfect distraction from boring calculus and the grammatical/sentence structures of the English language.

"Megan finds me charming; don't you?"

Sniggering slightly at the comment, and at the redheaded girl who was growing more and more uncomfortable under Wally's assertive stare; she just couldn't decide which retort she should go with.

Megan opened her mouth slightly to speak, "Uh- I-"

"Oh don't hurt yourself Megan, Wally's ego needs to be taken down a peg at times."

"I'm _sorry,_" began Wally condescendingly, mocking her in the process, "Modesty is always a trait associated with the _amazing _Artemis"

"Hm, alliteration huh? So they did teach you things in that old grade school of yours."

"Hm, sarcasm, I guess that's just one of the requirements for being a bitch isn't it?"

"You bet." Snipped Artemis with a severe tone she saved; only for _Wally_.

"Uh, guys... I think we should be working on the experiment." Megan had spoken out uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure if it was okay to speak yet, since the signal for _peace _hadn't come yet, at least it wasn't obvious yet. She had always found Wally and Artemis an odd pair, if they disliked each other so much, why did they even bother to talk to the other. It happened on many occasions, either one of them would join a conversation they weren't welcome in, and they'd start a blazing row.

There were times; where Megan thought if they didn't focus so much on the fighting, that maybe they'd even make a cute couple. Even if Wally did tend to be rather... different, at times, and Artemis tended to be a little bit difficult when Wally was near; if you looked past all the hatred and contempt that they held against each other, if you squinted _reall_y hard, you could sense a concern and admiration for the other behind their cold words.

Or maybe it was just the romantic in her.

Green met grey in a battle of fierce gazes, Wally didn't like losing, and neither did Artemis.

"Mr. West, Ms. Crock, if you two would kindly like to take your argument elsewhere, it'd be appreciated. _Otherwise, _I hope you two can be mature enough to finish the experiment before killing the other." It was only broken when Mr. Lee himself dropped by to their table to separate the pair from their murderous glances.

Megan jumped up to their rescue, "Sorry Mr. Lee! It's just they've been rather stressed bout mid-terms; and it's been getting them worked up- Don't mind them, I'll take care of it!"

Shooting weary eyes between the two, he relented and walked away, whispering curses of how meddlesome teenagers seemed to be nowadays; typical teacher angst as far as Artemis was concerned.

"See how you always get us into trouble?" Hissed Wally harshly as he tugged at her hair.

Narrowing her eyes, before gripping tightly onto his hand, therefore he had to release his hold on her flaxen locks, "Hey Baywatch, it isn't really my fault you seem to always be in the spotlight of stupidity and brainlessness."

"There are times you seem to _enjoy _my stupidity and brainlessness don't you?"

Freezing at the comment, Megan found herself wondering '_what on Earth did Wally mean?_' She glanced sideways, cocking her head to see Artemis tense noticeably, her posture stiff and taut, obviously the comment itself had affected her quite a bit, if not slightly.

However she was calm, cool and collected in a second.

A mirthless laugh escaped her lips, as she stared at the boy almost amused. _Almost_.

"In your dreams kid."

* * *

><p><strong>3:20 pm<br>The Field  
>After School Curricular Activity<br>Cheer leading Practice  
><strong>

"_Go Bumblebee's__!_"

Cried out Megan Morse. It was her favorite day of the week, _Friday!_ (like that song on the radio all the time). It was her third semester in Happy Harbor High School, and to be perfectly honest, it was different from where she came from, all the people were so... unlike hers. For example there were just some people that could be oh so mean... Not to her of course! They were all fantastic to her!

There were some rather peculiar people around her though. She did have a few friends, for example Wendy and Marvin, who were both extremely hospitable towards her, and curious about her culture, however she had to say Marvin could at times be an eccentric. There was also that boy named _Wally_, as nice and charming as he seemed to be, he was also quite assertive. Which made her uncomfortable quite frankly, although she appreciated the effort she supposed.

However they weren't the people she was concerned about. To her shock, the amount of bullying that occurred in the school was terrifyingly high- it usually begun within many of the people the bumble-bees were acquaintances with, the _jocks_ was what they were called.

"Hey Matt, look at this kid." Megan stopped in her path to see five tall juniors hovering sinisterly at a freshman by the bleachers, shriveled up in the demeaning corner.

The boy identified at Matt smirked cockily, before folding his arms, "Didn't they tell you to respect your elders in your pathetic excuse of a grade school?"

"Get it from him quick Eric."

"Hurry _up_ Seth, before Rockwaller comes and catches us."

"God Alan, just do it man!"

"Shut your trap Mick, why don't you get _Conner _to help us then?"

Looking up wildly, she realized she hadn't noticed the large boy behind them, with the most _gorgeous_ blue eyes she'd ever seen before. Feeling her heart swell at his short black hair and strong figure, she wondered why she hadn't ever recalled seeing him around before. Oh, she remembered his name, Conner Kent, he too was a recent exchange student.

Yes, he was good looking; and he certainly didn't seem like the type of boy that would hang around with this crowd. Perhaps the more quiet kind, however she guessed she was wrong, since he was obviously a part of them. Clad in a fit black hoodie that he wore perfectly. Blushing at the thought, she couldn't believe that was what she was thinking of at this time.

"_No thanks_" spat out the boy ignorantly.

Shivering at the tone of voice he had used, she didn't understand if it was a good thing or not.

"Come on Kent, just take it from the kid. Not hard." Snarled Matt, as he stared down harshly at Conner. Pity ran down her spine as she watched him fruitlessly, she didn't know what on earth to do, she desperately wanted to stand up and shout off Matt Doorbee's ear off, for being such a jerk! What kind of idiot liked tormenting little kids?

Surely he wouldn't even try-

"Ugh, if it'll make you shut up. Fine."

To her horror, she watched as he mercilessly tugged at the little boy, shaking in fear as Conner nicked at his wallet, before moodily shoving it roughly onto Matt's hands; who looked a little less than content at his actions. Feeling anger bubble inside of her as Matt signaled towards the boys to leave before they caught, she desperately wanted to do _something_. However she recalled her uncle John mentioning not to butt into others business, and thought against it. Panic shot up her spine as she watched them saunter over in her direction; almost instinctively, she ducked under the tables and shrouded herself from their view.

"_What you trying to get from im' Matt?_"

A pregnant pause caused her curiosity to rise as she looked at him

"_Trying to get him out_- _too much of an ass for my liking._"

She almost snorted deliriously at his comment, '_look who's talking_', she found herself, to her surprise, thinking sharply. Finally, when she looked up to see the figures retreating away to the field, she dusted off the dirt on her skirt before pushing herself off the ground, up off the table. Glaring at the silhouettes who were previously tormenting that young boy, who she noted had scurried away almost immediately, she wondered what kind of people did such horrible acts such as these?

Turning around, she hadn't looked up at all, not bothering with anything else; however maybe that was why she ended up in a collision course with a bulky figure who seemed equally abashed to have bumped into her. As she found herself tumbling backwards; she blinked an eye open to see the last person she wanted to see, quite frankly, Conner Kent.

His brows knitted tightly as he frowned,"Watch where you're going."

Scoffing, as good looking as he might've been, he had a horrible attitude; however the red tinge on her cheeks was still incredibly evident.

"I- I'm sorry then..."

She supposed he was quite taken aback by her response, however he bit back a retort and merely kicked at the ground and shoved his hands into the pocket of his vermillion red hoodie.

"Whatever," began Conner, "Just watch out."

He slowly walked, almost solemnly towards the other boys, who were staring him down arrogantly. Pity kicked in, regardless of the previous events that occurred and found herself speaking out before she could stop herself.

"I-I- My name's Megan..." her whole face was probably flaming red at her actions. She almost wanted to face-palm herself before going, '_hello Megan! How stupid are you?_ He's obviously not going to care!'

Something must've hit her hard, because when he turned around to look at her, cocked eyebrow and all.

She _swore_; he smiled a little. Just a tad.

"I'm Conner."

* * *

><p><strong>4:20 pm<br>Janitor's Closet**

"_You're Late_"

She bit out the comment halfheartedly as she leaned back onto the ample amounts of boxes the room seemed to unnecessarily provide. There had been too many times whilst she was preoccupied with her activities to notice the wooden pile up, causing her to fall over and over again. However she supposed he didn't mind, and neither did she, as long as they got what they got.

He rolled his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah well,_ someone_ got me into detention with Mr. Lee in chemistry."

Smirking slightly at his demise, she shrugged and curled her leg up into her body, watching him walk over towards her. In a few seconds they were huddled into the corner of the room sitting comfortably in the silence. No reply came from her as her eyes followed him at all times, there was no point in concealing it because he knew it all. It was no secret. At least in this room.

"This is different."

Laughing at his tone, of course he'd say something like this, "To think, after three months of this, you say it now."

"It didn't really hit me until now... that it's you."

Straightening her posture upwards, she sat up and looked at him from a higher view, smiling slightly at his

"Well you better believe it."

In a quick motion, her lips had managed to find his in a soft embrace, it was different from their regular kisses, usually it was fervent and rushed, because they didn't have much time. However this was much more sweeter... and tender... She wasn't quite used to it. Gasping as he pushed her backwards onto the nearest surface he could find; she had one grip, placed tightly onto his neck, while her other hand roamed his hair, messing it up in all it's glory even further. It became more desperate, each kiss more hungry and needy as time passed by, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to leave the room.

Placing butterfly kisses onto her neck, she sighed contently, frowning slightly as she looked up at the clock. Time was ticking. He knew that too, although he didn't want to, as he played with the hem of her shirt, his lips never leaving her. Trailing any bit of her he could attempt to learn within a few minutes.

"Wally..."

"Artemis..." his reply was distant and muffled as he was preoccupied with every other part of her.

Hesitance and worried filled her, she wasn't ready for anything like this. Funny how something that was meant to be a completely emotionally unattached situation, had managed to affect her so badly. There wasn't much time for her to worry _now _though.

"This stays between us right?"

"Always, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Whoa, don't know how it got to this point, however hope you guys enjoyed it!

MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS! ;)


End file.
